Will Graham Goes Shopping
by Tallahassee Grey
Summary: Special Agent Will Graham just wanted to get the normal things in his life over with, but he unfortunately always meets with the wrong crowd.


Will Graham was a special person with a special talent. He was popular for being able to sympathize with sociopaths and narcissists. Always, at work, he would use this special ability to trace the steps of murderers, however creative they may be.

He closes his eyes and a yellow beam passes his viewpoint of the area. _Zoom, zoom, zoom _it went, eliminating all distractions and leaving only the things that he needs to see.

Fact is that he doesn't have much friends and that's why everyone doesn't know he also uses this ability to do everyday tasks.

One day Will Graham was shopping for clothes. He needed a new button up. This was a particular task that he didn't enjoy much so he closed his eyes and started to use his special ability to get it over with. Besides, where else would you find a narcissist better than in a shopping mall, arranging the garments? _Zoom, _the beam went, from his left to right making all the t-shirts disappear. _Zoom, _it passed again, eliminating the ones with print on it. He was much more of a checkered shirt guy, he thought. _Zoom, _and at last he saw the shirt he was looking for, floating in his 10 o'clock direction. Then suddenly he hit his head on an unnoticed wall. Will didn't realize he was walking towards the shirt until then.

"Ow," said the wall.

Will held his head, confused. He checked the time and said "4:34 pm, Wolf Trapp West Virginia. My name is Will Graham."

When he got his head straight, he looked at what he bumped into and it was not a wall.

"I knew I'd find you in the Plaid Shirts section. Hurry up, Sam. We have to pick up Cas in the Trenchcoat section in 5," said a beautiful dark haired man to the wall.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna pay for this," it answered. It was then that Will processed that walls cannot speak and when he looked more closely it had long flowy hair like he uses mousse. The wall was not a wall, it was a man about 7 or 8 feet tall.

"I need that shirt," said Will.

"Uhm, I got it first Sir."

"You don't understand. I need it, okay?" said Will in a somewhat desperate voice. All he can think about was just buying the shirt and getting out of that horrible place called mall.

"Sam," said the beautiful dark haired man with the perfect jawline, "seriously just give the shirt."

But Sam quickly skimmed the clothesrack and found a smaller size for the strange Will Graham.

Another man arrives; he was wearing a trenchcoat. He stared at Will Graham with such pity. Like he knew Will's future. But then he snaps out of it, looks at Dean and hands him his newly picked trenchcoat which looks exactly like the one he was wearing.

"Cas, why'd you have to be so weird?" mentions the beautiful guy.

"We have to move, I saw this guy in the Trenchcoat section and he was looking at me funny." Cas announces a bit nervously. "I think he knows what I am but he can't admit it to himself."

"What did the guy look like?"says Sam as he hands the shirt to Will. Will then tries it on.

"He was wearing a purple scarf. He had high cheekbones and curly hair. And I'm pretty sure he has an IQ of 200… maybe more."

Will realizes that they were talking about Sherlock Holmes, a special detective that FBI hired to solve their current mystery. He has a sort of signature style. While Mr. Graham, the 'other' detective wears practically the most normal casual non-suspicious blend-in sort of fashion sense.

TV's Tim Gunn appears from the clothesrack in the most posh manner and all of them stood there shocked—except for Cas who just stares. Cameras appear from various angles and the four realize that they were in a reality TV show.

"Hello, I'm TV's Tim Gunn" he says to the camera then to Sam "and your outfit" he says, rolling his eyes and groans "So dull and lacks personality." Tim Gunn holds out the mic towards Dean who just awkwardly nods at the camera and smiles.

"Thanks but, I'd rather not be a part of this," he says, still forcing the smile.

"Oh, and look at you!" Tim Gunn steps towards Cas "Have you been in a war or something? Your clothes are _literally _tattered!" he exclaims.

"Yes." Cas affirms with a serious face. Tim Gunn just looks at him with a puzzled look. "Oooookay," he says "Moving on. We would like for the four of you to be in my new TV show Tim Gunns Your Drab Outfit Season 2."

Then Wil Graham takes out a gun and guns Tim Gunn down then has a 'mild' seizure. Cas shakes his head and transports Sam and Dean back to the Impala.


End file.
